sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Absolhunter251/Absolhunter251 Request list/ favors
2016 updates Okay everyone, of 2016 as of now, there are many requests piling up. But since the death of my computer back in 2015 I am without picture refs so until then requests will be on hold until I can get it fixed. Sorry guys. UPDATES OF 2015 Hello guys, well turns out, since my list keeps on getting bigger and bigger, never smaller...i'm gonna have to drop those who don't have picture ref or their character completed, or are inactive at this point. I am sorry, I haven't been coming often, but I'm mostly busy, and this place kinda lost its touch for me...But those who are wanting their characters in the style of what is here, then I'll put it on the list. I may update this often at least to show that i'm alive and this list is still open. People On my TO DO list *SoupyJellyfish-Echina character- SA style *Desh2- sonic character in SA style *Ravoka67- sonic character in SA style *Titanium562- sonic character-SA style Info Hello all :) I decided to make a request list. :) I Actually wouldn't mind drawing your characters. I can even do some comic request covers as well for you too. :) well as of now, slots are open. keep in mind... I may be slow at times if the project is in need of some work, Ex. "group shot". well lets begin. :) I also might be busy working on other requests I gotta do or working on my comics, so please be nice and wait. Don't worry, waiting is good. now if it starts to get more and more build up and i forget, please, please feel free to remind me, but say it calm and nice, without being rude. I hope you enjoy my art talent. its all draw 100% mouse and handdrawn. :D 'Example of art:' Example of what my art will look like. i need refs! i don't mind furry doll maker. but as long as THAT''s the actual look of your character. if you say its more detailed, explain to me. full detail. Sonic Riders style (my own flare) -cost: none time: it depends directions: I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by '''you'! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. My main note: Detail! Examples: Your Art Piece: Darklight the hedgehog- sonic riders style.png|Darklight- SR style art© SKF Sonic and the black knight cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. NOTE! I''f you want a knight! PLEASE be full on detail on how you want your character's look to be. ex: Helmet, armor, shape of helmet, ect. added accessories? I need detail or a description!'' It depends on what you want. ex. knight ex. normal keep in mind, it takes a while or if you want a special: cutscene: Group cutscene solo Cutscene: note, cutscenes might be longer. Logos cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. (lol as of noted like twice now) for logos, not much time is taken. I can breeze through em :) just need a ref of your character and i'll get it done! hehe no need to wait. Sonic Battle sprites cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. For Sonic Battle sprites, i can only make the talk icons, for sprites, or sprite sheet it can take forever. but i'll try my best to make the sprites. Example Your Request: Full on detail cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. If you want a full sketch to color of your character, let me know! Sketch (this) Color (to this) or just a pic of your character, full on detail: ref (this) full pic (To this) Digital Style Example: dash the turtle.png|dash-digital Darklight-sonic channel.png Dark dash- coming for the kill.png|dark dash Your Request: Covers cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. for covers it depends on what you want it to be. the main focus. Example: main, side, foreground, background for covers its a little tricky, you MUST explain full on detail. Example: full detail: sketch (this) color (to this) or full on digital: for comics, that can take forever. Your Request: Archie Style (with my own flare) cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. Example: This from this Your Art: ruben the hedgehog- archie style-with logo.png|Ruben the hedgehog- request- archie style charlot- archie style.png|charlot- archie style Sonic Boom Style (my own version) cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. Example: Tobias- sonic channe- color versionl .png|Tobias artwork Tobias- sonic boom concept style.png|tobias- sonic boom- new and improved Your Request: Elissa The Pegacat- Sonic boom style.png|Sonic Boom request- elissa the pegacat ©Art SKF Sonic Channel Style (My Own flare) cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. Example: Tobias- the winged hero of valdi.png|Tobias- artwork Tobias- sonic channe- color versionl .png|tobias-sonic channel Tobias-sonic channel-complete.png|Sonic channel with background Your Request: Darklight-sonic channel.png|Request from Darklightz- darklight rakova-the wolf-sonic channel.png|Ravoka the wolf- SA style © SKF conner the hegehog- SA style.png|Conner- sonic channel/ Adventure Art ©SKF espoina sa.png|Epona- SA style- non background epona- sonic channel- full.png|Epona- Sonic channel full art© SKF Moros- sonic channel style.png|Moro- sonic channel style art© SKF Battle royale posters cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. Example: Josh vs Xavek- poster.png|Wiki rivals- Josh vs xevah End of Art examples I hope that explains everything. all characters are copyrighted to their original creators. Tobias the hedgehog© SonicKnucklesFan92, Sam the rabbit© Sam237, Dash the Turtle© Thesupernintendokid, Fionna the cat© AdventureTimeFanatic, Emily the hedgehog© Emily The Hedgehog Chaotic the hedgehog© ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl Red The Hedgehog© Red The hedgehog, james© Jamestecho, other characters © to their creators all other characters are copy righted to Sega and Sonic Team all art is copy righted to SonicKnuclesFan92 I'll make more if necessary. Get you'rs in before its already taken. All Right! bring em on! ~ SonicKnucklesFan92 Category:Blog posts